Talk:Fall 2016 Event/@comment-30536187-20161124122326
been wanted to play kc but i don't want to play with VPN until my friend around 1,5 month ago introduce me "KC3 kai" Fall 2016 was my very first event so i was very excited and i can't sleep even though i want to sleep i start fall 16 with 198 buckets, 25k resource, since this was my first event, i go easy mode all map E1: give me no problem clearing it, i prefer easy mode cuz i can easily get perfect S rank E2: slighty harder, but since i have maya k2 just 1 week before event, give me no problem E3: is a joke, went with BEILQ and my fleet went S rank it while only receiving "light damage" E4: is much much more salty than doing 3-5 with low level light fleet and 5-3, i had hard time depleting TP bar without drums or daihatsu , even with longer route(as i want to reach AS at node H), i went to sub node and get rekt by trolling torpedo, the node M(boss) is a joke, A+ rank easily at yasen...until the next part very much salty, went to node R but realize not enough air power(rekt all my heavy fleet), so i decide to go light fleet: trolled by opening torpedo, ru-flagship''' taiha''' my DD, much worse boss is combined fleet, at LD i have no choice but to use boss support> this cost me a fortune as support expedition eat all resource even when you're retreat without reaching boss node （ノ♯｀△´）ノ~’┻━┻ E5: i had hard time getting secret route, node G is cancer, 2 perfect LBAS also need RNG-sama blessing for only having 2 '''wo'-kai attacking instead of 3'', after getting secret route and i'm working for 2nd debuff(for farming boss, bossing, and maybe LD), somehow right after i depleted my boss gauge into <600 and went to first try at LD, IIRC she become undebuffed state, but after that run, she's come with debuffed state...i didn't bring nagato(my only historical ship for E5)before LD, since LD i bring her more often knowing i will be routed into longer route. ''my first attempt to bring nagato for boss node comes with failure, knowing her undebuffed state + main abyssal fleet still have around 4, go through yasen only leaving boss and beautiful BB alone, but at second try i got both my 1st cardiv '''chuuha after went to node O/P, knowing this, i still go yolo into boss node thinking this is not enough to kill the boss(2BB+1CV+1CVL for shelling only) and hope for yasen...then...my haruna kill useless ship in main fleet, nagato double attack beautiful BB and wo-kai(double crit)...leaving the boss alone with ~470 HP(crit-ed earlier 130 by turkey)...until i go yasen, my shigure(FS) went for TCI, '''''dealing 400+ damage and rest raped that boss (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Bucket used: 140+, resource drained: 30k fuel, 20k ammo, ~10k steel, 25k+ bauxite my message to other TTK struggling to clear Fall 16: keep calm, ''don't let your sanity control you, you control your sanity .. ''have fun~ ╭( ･ㅂ･)و )))